


The Rendezvous Point

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: After everything they have been through, Fitzsimmons decide to settle down in Scotland.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Rendezvous Point

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested for Luck of the Draw by the oh so lovely Océ (@ofitzsimmons on Tumblr)! I hope you like it! 💕

It wasn’t until they had meddled with time that Fitz and Jemma truly appreciated how precious it was. They had some sense of its value after being repeatedly torn apart, wishing to no longer waste even the seconds they had together. But there was something about being put into the metaphorical hourglass that had them valuing the fabric of time itself. They had to pass one another like trains in the night, had to be mute as to where the other was, had to risk being caught in a time that wasn’t their own, all to keep the other safe. And it had taken its toll. That was why, once the latest mission to save the world was complete and they had been able to hold one another and feel each other breathe and speak to one another in person and not through a radio, they both decided that their time in the field was done. Instead, they decided to renew their vows in the presence of both of their families and the family they made with the team before finally moving away from S.H.I.E.L.D. 

They decided on Scotland, both for the wedding and to settle down. Jemma was partial to Perthshire and they found a house that was just perfect. It needed a few renovations--and they soon found out it needed a nursery--and so they were kept blissfully busy. The garden was beautiful and there was enough room for a large shed out back. They turned it into a cozy lab for the two of them to share as they had also worked out a deal with Mack where they could still be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was their family after all. The two of them would provide their expertise to any projects that needed it and they would fly into the base once a year, for a briefing and to see everyone. 

“There is no way I am missing seeing my niece grow up,” Daisy said when they struck the arrangement. They had announced that same visit that they were having a baby girl. Mack’s opinion was very much in the same vein as Daisy’s. That was why he told them of the plan. Well, the parts he could at least. Coulson hadn’t been kidding when he said there would be a thousand things the director just couldn’t say right away. 

“There’s also something else in the works,” Mack said seriously, “but it’s classified. I just wanted to make you aware that we might need your expertise on it in the future.”

Fitz and Jemma trusted that Mack wouldn’t put them in harm's way and so they agreed to at least be willing to hear what it was when the time came.

It was a year and a half later, their daughter, Maisie May Fitz-Simmons, had just turned a year old when Mack and Daisy flew to Scotland to finally reveal the project.

“We want you to help Benson rebuild the Science and Tech division of The Academy,” Mack said. 

Fitz and Jemma looked at one another, communicating through blinks and microexpressions. 

“And we want it to be in Scotland,” Daisy added. After being their friend for nearly a decade, she had gotten better at understanding silent Fitzsimmonsing. Aloud Fitzsimmonsing was still a bit hard for her, but it was for most. Only Deke had gotten the closest to speaking it. 

Daisy looked down at the little girl she had sitting on her lap. “We wouldn’t dare make you leave your home. Plus, Deke is adamant that it should be in a castle.”

Mack raised an eyebrow. “So were you.”

“It’ll be like Hogwarts,” she burst, “A sciency Hogwarts.”

Jemma laughed before turning her eyes towards Fitz. “We’ll have to discuss it,” she said. 

Mack smiled, his eyes filled with understanding and his stance patient. “Take as much time as you need.”

Fitz bit his lip. “If we do help,” he said, his voice level, “do we at least get to name it?”

The Director shrugged. “Sure. Why not,” he said. Jemma slid a hand down her face, remembering Mack hadn’t been there when ICERs were still called Night Night Guns. 

After discussing it together that night, Fitzsimmons had their reply the next morning. 

Two years later, the Sci-Tech Division of the Academy opened its very large medieval doors--Deke and Daisy had gotten their wish. Fitz had also gotten his as they had named the building The Nimbus. “It sounds sciencey and is Harry Potter related,” he had said. 

The same year the Academy opened, the Fitz-Simmons family welcomed another member, a baby boy named James Phillip. His sister, Maisie, loved to announce him as such anytime he was introduced to someone new and she did so when the entire original S.H.I.E.L.D. team (S.H.I.E.L.D. had grown exponentially since the Academy had reopened) came to visit one summer afternoon a few months after the baby had been born. The quinjet landed in a field a mile from the house and Maisie was a tad disappointed it hadn’t landed in the yard. Fitz and Jemma were rather glad it hadn’t.

“Aunty Daisy is here!” Maisie called, running into the kitchen from the front room. She had been watching out the window for them all morning, her princess dress fluffed up about her from its many layers of tulle and her toy stethoscope at her ears as she listened to the windowpane for the sounds of the quinjet--again she had been hoping that it would have pulled up the drive. She tugged on her father’s sleeve and continued listing the people she had seen walking up the path. “And Uncle Mack and Aunt Elena and--”

Fitz kissed his daughter’s head and picked her up, “Yes, monkey, everyone is visiting.”

“To see James?” she asked, though she already knew the answer. “Like grandma and grandpa and nan?”

“Yes. And to see you, just like grandma and grandpa and nan.”

She drew her brows together in a fashion similar to her mother’s. Fitz tucked a curl around her ear and repositioned his hold as he began to walk down the hall to the front door.

“And to see you and mummy too?” she piped up.

“No. Me and mummy are boring,” he said, droning on the last syllable and pretending to fall asleep. 

“You are not,” a voice called around the open front door. It was Daisy, followed by the rest of the team. 

Maisie nearly leaped from her father’s hold at the sight of her aunt. However, Fitz quickly put her down safely and smiled as his daughter rushed to throw her arms around Daisy’s middle, her figure a flying blur of blue fabric. 

Maisie took special care hugging each family member they entered in turn and Fitz followed her lead so that they were an assembly line of cheerful greetings.

Not long after everyone's arrival--no doubt the noise had woken them both up--Jemma came downstairs with the little boy in her arms.

Before Jemma could even reach the last step, Maisie had rushed to her mother’s side, putting her arms out either side of her and lifting her chin up to the ceiling. “Presenting, James Phillip Fitz-Simmons!”

Happily going along with Maisie’s presentation everyone clapped and cheered and Deke even bowed. Once the presentation was complete, Fitz ordered a pizza and everyone went to the back garden to talk, play games, and celebrate. All the while they took turns holding the new baby, though no one argued when May asked for a second turn. Even after the kids went to sleep, the team caught up with one another, sharing stories and laughing long into the night. After all, they had time and they weren’t about to waste it.


End file.
